


Ich werde dich deiner Sinne berauben

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 3Die gesamte Zeit über spürte er Misha‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter, die beruhigend zudrückte, ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab.Desweiteren war es ungewohnt, nichts hören zu können. Nervös zuckten seine Augen hinter der Augenbinde umher, obwohl er wusste, dass sich dieser Zustand dadurch auch nicht verbessen würde.Gerade hatte er sich etwas an die Situation gewöhnt, als er zwei kräftige Hände spürte, die auf seine Schultern drückten, ihn stumm zwangen, niederzuknien. Erneute Unsicherheit machte sich breit.Immer wieder versuchte er angestrengt irgend ein Geräusch zu hören, aber es bleib still.Und auch wenn es einige Zeit dauerte, irgendwann hatte sich der Schalter umgelegt und Jensen wurde ruhiger. Diese Stille hatte dann sogar etwas mediatives.Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er etwas spürte das seinen Rücken entlangstrich.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Ich werde dich deiner Sinne berauben

Nachdem Jensen und Misha von Samantha erfahren hatten, dass es sich beim _Edgeplay_ nicht um eine Orgasmuskontrolle handelte (wie vermutet), hatten sich die beiden für etwas anderes entschieden.

Denn das Spiel mit der Gefahr war auf einer Seite reizbar, (die beiden vertrauten sich auch gegenseitig) aber dennoch war das vielleicht doch nicht das richtige Thema.

Aber dafür hatte sich Samantha das im Hinterkopf gespeichert, um es irgendwann mit Gabriel auszuprobieren.

Da aber die beiden Männer wenig Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatten, waren sie für die geplante Session bei Samantha und Gabriel im Spielzimmer unter Aufsicht, denn das Spiel mit den _Sinnen_ konnte auch die eine oder andere ungewollte Emotion hervorrufen. Keiner wollte, dass dieses Experiment eine falsche Richtung einschlagen würde.

Da Gabe noch mit Arbeit beschäftigt war setzte die junge Frau sich nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch auf die kleine Couch, lege die Füße hoch und genoss die Show.

Natürlich hätte man dieses Thema noch weiter ausführen können. Mit einer Atemmaske wurde einem zum Beispiel tatsächlich alle Sinne genommen ... aber zum einen war soetwas nicht vorhanden und zum anderen sollte es keine BDSM-Session werden. 

Die beiden sehr nervösen Männer standen sich gegenüber.

„Ich werde dich nach und nach deiner Sinne berauben. Du wirst nichts mehr sehen oder hören, nichts mehr tasten, schmecken oder reden. Dieser Zustand wird zwanzig Minuten andauern und du wirst keine Möglichkeit haben, dein Safeword mitzuteilen, aber ich verspreche, dass ich gut auf dich achtgeben werde.“

Worte, die Jensen schlucken ließen, denn diese ruhige Art, mit der Misha ihm das mitteilte, machte ihn unruhig; ließen ihn vor Aufregung etwas zittern.

Stück für Stück und sehr langsam entkleidete der ältere Mann seinen Freund, knöpfte einen Knopf nach dem anderen des dunkelblauen Hemdes auf und strich danach den störenden Stoff über Jensen‘s Schultern; nahm sich einen Moment, den nackten, wunderschönen Körper zu betrachten und schmunzelte leicht über die Gäsehaut, die er hervorrufen konnte und diese grünen Augen, die mit jeder weiteren Minute größer wurden. Misha vermied es, (auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel), seine Finger auszustrecken und über die weiche Haut zu streichen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, reichte er ihm die Ohrstöpsel, die Jensen in seine Ohren stopfte und damit die Stimme, die er so gerne hörte, verstummte.

Als er die Handschellen in den Händen des anderen sah, legte er bereitwillig seine eigene Hände hinter den Rücken und ein erneuter zitternder Atemstoß entkam, als er spürte, wie das kalte Metall eng um seine Handgelenke schloss.

Ein letzter prüfender Blick in Jensen‘s Augen und ein leichte Nicken erlaubten Misha ihm den Knebel in den Mund zu stecken, welcher am Hinterkopf geschlossen wurde. Als nächstes kam die Augenbinde, die ihm den nächsten Sinn raubte und ihn in die Dunkelheit hüllte.

Da Misha wollte, dass Jensen wirklich absolut nichts hören konnte, setzte er ihm zudem noch schalldichte Kopfhörer auf. 

Zufrieden trat er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den Mann vor ihm, den hektischen Atem, da er nicht wusste was auf ihn zukam und die leicht gekrümmte, devote Haltung, die neu für den dunkelhaarigen Mann war. Dann sah er kurz zu Samantha, die den Daumen hoch hielt.

Eine neue Erfahrung für den jüngeren der beiden Männer. Es machte ihm weder etwas aus, gefesselt zu sein, noch, nichts sehen zu dürfen. Aber dieser Knebel im Mund war störend. Hektisch zog er die Luft durch die Nase ein und stieß sie umso lauter wieder aus und es dauerte etwas, bis er sich an eine normale Atmung gewöhnt hatte. Die gesamte Zeit über spürte er Misha‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter, die beruhigend zudrückte, ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab.

Desweiteren war es ungewohnt, nichts hören zu können. Nervös zuckten seine Augen hinter der Augenbinde umher, obwohl er wusste, dass sich dieser Zustand dadurch auch nicht verbessen würde.

Gerade hatte er sich etwas an die Situation gewöhnt, als er zwei kräftige Hände spürte, die auf seine Schultern drückten, ihn stumm zwangen, niederzuknien. Erneute Unsicherheit machte sich breit.

Immer wieder versuchte er angestrengt irgend ein Geräusch zu hören, aber es bleib still.

Und auch wenn es einige Zeit dauerte, irgendwann hatte sich der Schalter umgelegt und Jensen wurde ruhiger. Diese Stille hatte dann sogar etwas mediatives.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er etwas spürte das seinen Rücken entlangstrich.

_Die Peitsche? Ein Seil?_

Er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Seine Atmung wurde wieder schneller, aber genauso schnell wie das Instrument gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Von beiden Seiten wurde er plötzlich hochgezogen. Also war auch Samantha bei ihm. Die Handschellen wurden aufgeschlossen und ehe er noch ein kurzes Dankgebet schicken konnte wurden diese aber vor seinem Körper wieder verschlossen. Einige Momente später merkte er wie er sanft gegen etwas gedrückt wurde.

_Die Massageliege?_

Sanfte Druckbewegungen auf seinen Körper zwangen ihn dazu, sich hinzulegen.

Dann wieder einige Momente nichts. Zeit, sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen.

„Ich habe etwas Neues. Zeit um es auszuprobieren“, schmunzelte Samantha und reichte Misha ein dunkelrotes Teelicht an dem er roch. Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er sie fragend ansah.

„Cranberry“, erwiderte sie seine stumme Frage. „Das ist eine Massagekerze. Das Wachs härtet nicht aus, sondern dient als Massageöl.“

„Wie hoch?“

„Fang mit einem größeren Abstand an und dann immer weiter hinunter. Keine Angst, es wird nur angenehm warm, etwas mehr als Körpertemperatur“, erklärte sie und reichte ihm die angezündete Kerze. Beim ersten Tropfen zuckte der Körper auf der Liege erschrocken zusammen und auch beim zweiten und den folgenden.

Viele dunkelrote Tropfen zierten binnen weniger Minuten die blasse Haut. Misha machte es richtig Spaß seinen Freund damit zu schmücken.

Jensen hatte keine Schmerzen, als ihn das warme Wachs traf, aber es kam unerwartet, nach einigen Momenten jedoch fing er an es zu genießen. Was er noch mehr genoss, war, als er zwei Hände auf seinem Körper spürte, die ihn zärtlich streichelten. Und es roch nach ... keine Ahnung. Jensen war nicht gut darin, Düfte zu erraten. Aber es roch sehr gut.

Leise stöhnend drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite und spürte plötzlich noch ein weiteres Paar Hände, das an seinem Unterköper werkte. Wem welches Paar gehörte, konnte er nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr einschätzen, denn diese Berührungen trieben ihn immer weiter in den Himmel und um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm das auch egal. Alles was ihn interessierte war, dass es sich unglaublich gut anfühlte.

Aber wenn nicht dieser verdammte, störende Knebel gewesen wäre, hätte er es bestimmt noch mehr genießen zu können. Immer wieder stupste seine Zunge an diesen kleinen Ball in seinem Mund, der von dem ständigen Speichelfluss überzugehen drohte.

Irgendjemand hatte das wohl bemerkt, denn Jensen spürte plötzlich, wie sein Kopf angehoben und der Knebel entfernt wurde.

„Danke“, hauchte er, schluckte einige Male und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

Dann waren auf einmal zwei Hände nicht mehr dort, wo er es gerne gespürt hätte und ein leises Seufzen der Frustration anhand dieser Leere entkam ihm. 

Was Jensen nicht wusste war, dass zu dieser Zeit Samantha’s Mann einen Blick ins Spielzimmer herein geworfen hatte, und da es sich sicher war, dass Misha den Rest auch alleine schaffen würde, verschwand sie aus der Türe.

Jetzt war er mit seinem Geliebten alleine, der völlig wehrlos vor ihm lag.

Dieser Duft vernebelte Misha's Sinne und er beugte sich hinunter, um den anderen zu küssen. Erschrocken zuckte Jensen einen Moment zusammen, aber Sekunden später stöhnte er leise in den Kuss – verlangte nach mehr. 

Mit einem Schmunzeln nahm der dunkelhaarige Mann eine Notiz davon und erhob sich wieder.

Das nächste, was Jensen fühlte, war ein Finger auf seinen Lippen, der ihn stumm aufforderte, ruhig zu sein.

Zugegeben, er hatte vor dieser Session ein kleines bisschen Angst gehabt. Angst davor, vielleicht in Panik zu geraten wenn seine Sinne weggenommen wurden. Aber diese Angst war unbegründet, denn er fühlte sich wohl und wusste, dass er in guten Händen war; wusste, dass er Misha vertrauen konnte.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als das bekannte Ziehen seine Lendengegend erreichte. Auch wenn er sich selber nicht hören konnte, wusste er, dass er ununterbrochen stöhnte. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Haut brannte mit jeder kleinen, sinnlichen Berührung.

Ein erneutes Schmunzeln entkam Misha, als er den Mann unter seinen Händen förmlich dahin schmelzen sah und merkte, wie dieser immer unruhiger wurde.

Immer wieder schmatzte der tropfende Penis zwischen seinen Fingern auf Grund des Massageöls, das sich mit seinen Tropfen der Lust vermischt hatte. Immer wieder zerrte der jüngere Mann ungeduldig an den Fesseln. Einige Momente kostete Misha diese Macht noch aus, bevor er die Handschellen aufmachte – er wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr leiden lassen.

Das erleichterte Seufzen wandelte sich binnen Sekunden zu einem heftigen Keuchen, als Misha seine Bemühungen verstärkte und auch ihm selber entkam ein leichtes, zufriedenes Knurren, seinen Freund zu sehen, der seine Muskeln anspannte und seinen Emotionen freien Lauf ließ.

Zunächst zog er Jensen in eine aufrechte Position und umarmte ihn.

Diese Sinneswahrnehmung und dieses _Fühlen_ war viel intensiver, wenn man weder hören noch sehen konnte. Dann wurde als erstes der Gehörsinn wieder freigegeben.

„Ich hab dich“, flüsterte Misha nahe an seinem Ohr, streichelte durch die verschwitzten Haare des anderen und drückte einen Kuss auf die warme Stirn.

Jensen zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Adrenalinrausch, welchen er bis vor einigen Augenblicken erlebt hatte, klang langsam ab und sein Atem wurde nach und nach wieder ruhiger, gleichmäßiger.

Von Samantha hatte Misha eine ganze Menge über _Aftercare_ erfahren und wusste, dass er es langsam angehen musste.

Während er leise und beruhigende Worte flüsterte und den Körperkontakt beibehielt, wurde behutsam die Augenbinde gelöst.

Durch den plötzlichen Lichteinfall musste Jensen einige Male blinzeln und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er Misha nicht mehr verschwommen wahrnahm.

„Alles okay?“

Mit leuchtenden Augen zwinkerte er und murmelte noch etwas benommen, aber wieder bei klarem Verstand, dass das eine tolle Reise gewesen war.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 4

**Mirror Sex**

Matt/Rob


End file.
